


It Endures the Hard Light of Dawn

by Kita_the_Spaz



Series: Sockathan Week [5]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Overlong drabble, Sockathan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan was really going to have to get used to mornings like this. Really, he was…</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Endures the Hard Light of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short one for mornings. Sorry. I’ve had a migraine for going on two days now. It’s hard to even look at the screen, much less type comprehensibly. It alludes to nsfw stuff, but there’s nothing objectionable.

Jonathan woke slowly, his mind crawling only drowsily out of the fog of sleep. He was warm and comfortable and wanted nothing so much as to stay right where he was; drift back to the haze of half-asleep dreams.

He would have, too, if it weren’t for the needs of the body. His bladder protested that he had already been asleep far too long for comfort. Grumbling, he started to stir.

Immediately he became aware that something wasn’t quite right. There was a heavy weight pinning his left arm and his legs were tangled up in something more solid than just sheets.

That woke him up. Jonathan snapped his eyes open.

Sock was cuddled against him, one arm thrown carelessly over Jonathan’s waist and his head resting heavily on Jonathan’s bicep. Jonathan didn’t have to see them to know it was his legs tangled around Jonathan’s own.

_What the—?_

Jonathan remembered going to bed last night and definitely hadn’t had an attachment then. He’d have remembered _that!_

“What the hell?” Jonathan kicked free and stood up, panting harshly and glaring at the rumpled-looking demon in his bed, who was wearing only an oversized white t-shirt and shorts. Sock rubbed an eye and yawned widely, pink tongue curling behind small fangs.

Jonathan felt his heart pounding. “Don’t give me that cutesy crap! I know you don’t sleep! What were you doing in my bed?”

Sock blinked up at him sleepily. “What do you mean? You’re the one that invited me to sleep here.”

“Wha—?”

“Don’t you remember, Hot Stuff?” Sock purred, leisurely stretching. The t-shirt rode up, baring a little curve of Sock’s belly above the waistband of the shorts. Sock continued the stretch far too long, stretching out his toes and curling them in before drawing his legs up and hiding that little crescent of pale flesh.

Jonathan paled. No way! There was no possible way! _No-no-no-no…_

He backed away from the bed.

Sock grinned up at him, a sultry curve of lips and a crinkle at the corners of his green eyes. “Sure you don’t remember?” He rose and leaned up to Jonathan, transfixing him with that heated stare and pursed lips.

Jonathan bolted for the bathroom at something just under the speed of light, slamming the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seated cross-legged in the air a few inches above Jonathan’s sleeping chest, Sock glanced over at his tutor. “Like that?”

Glancing up from where she was idly flicking through Jonathan’s CD collection, the succubus grinned, baring a mouthful of needle fangs. “Just like,” she purred cheerily. “You’re getting the hang of it. Just remember to always keep it within the bounds of reality, so he can’t realize it’s a dream. The longer you keep it up, the better it works until he can’t tell the difference.” She glided closer and licked her lips. “Oh, he tastes so sweet. I think I’m jealous.”

Laughing, she went back to the CD rack. “Keep it up and I’ll have to hand you over to my brother soon. Incubus are always so much better with the confused ones.”

Sock giggled, preparing to go back into Jonathan’s dreams. This was actually a lot of fun. He was really beginning to like this new way of messing with his target. This was going to be a fabulous morning!


End file.
